1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-functional shower head assembly, and more particularly to a single-functional shower head assembly, the quality of products can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional single-functional shower head in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a universal connector 1a serially mounted with a shower head housing 2a, a sealing ring 3a, a connecting member 4a, and a water outlet panel 6a. The connecting member is provided with heat melted wires 5a, so that the shower head housing 2a is combined with the connecting member 4a in a heat melted manner.
However, the conventional single-functional shower head has the following disadvantages.
1. The universal connector la made of metal has a greater volume and a heavier weight, thereby increasing cost of material and fabrication.
2. The connecting member 4a is provided with heat melted wires 5a, so that the shower head housing 2a is combined with the connecting member 4a in a heat melted manner. However, the heat melted process needs a higher cost. In addition, the two combining parts have to stably contact during the heat melted process for obtaining a better effect. However, the connecting member 4a has to force the sealing ring 3a to urge the universal connector 1a as shown in FIG. 2. The sealing ring 3a made of plastic material has a determined volume and elasticity, whereby the heat melted process is easily affected by the sealing ring 3a, so that the combination process is unstable, thereby decreasing the heat melted effect, and so that the sealing ring 3a cannot closely abut the ball of the universal connector, thereby greatly influencing the sealing effect. Thus, the defective products easily produce during fabrication.
3. The sealing ring 3a is subjected to the high temperature of the heat melted process, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the sealing ring 3a and the shower head. In addition, maintenance and replacement are difficult when the sealing ring 3a is worn out, so that it is necessary to replace a new shower head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional single-functional shower head assembly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a single-functional shower head assembly including a universal connector having a ball inserted into the top end of a shower head housing, and a fit ring having a slight elasticity fitted on the ball of the universal connector in a forcibly fit manner from the other end of the shower head housing, so that the universal connector is positioned in the shower head housing, and the other parts may then be assembled into the shower head housing, thereby decreasing cost of production and enhancing productivity.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a single-functional shower head assembly, wherein the quality of products can be enhanced.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a single-functional shower head assembly, comprising:
a hollow universal connector having a first end formed with a water inlet and a second end formed with a ball;
a shower head housing having a first end formed with a water outlet and a second end formed with a first seat defining a hole, a second seat formed in the shower head housing and located beside the first seat;
a fit ring having a slight elasticity fitted on the ball of the universal connector in a forcibly fit manner, the fit ring being inserted into the first seat of the shower head housing by pressing of the ball of the universal connector;
a substantially cylindrical urging member mounted in the second seat of the shower head housing and having an end face recessed with a ring;
a buffer pad mounted in the second seat of the shower head housing and having a first end formed with a first flange fitted into the ring of the urging member and a second end formed with a second flange; and
a water outlet panel secured on the first end of the shower head housing and including a circular plate secured in the water outlet, and an annular wall mounted on the circular plate and rested on the second flange of the buffer pad.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.